new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Wonder Sun Pictures filmography
This list shows the films of Wonder Sun Pictures. Filmography Live-Action 1940s *''Colombian Mines'' (1944) *''The Criminals' Escape'' (1944) *''The Boy and the Talking Bear'' (1944) *''Terror City'' (1945) *''Mr. Wonderful's Great Adventure'' (1945) *''Deep Menace'' (1946) *''The Outlaw and the Indian Chief'' (1948) *''Ballroom Gala'' (1949) 1950s *''The Secret Family'' (1950) *''A Starlet in Las Vegas'' (1951) *''California High'' (1952) *''Susie the Magical Lady'' (1953) *''A Boy and a Raccoon'' (1954) *''Denise'' (1955) *''The Community Club'' (1955) *''Navy War'' (1956) *''Festival of the Goodness'' (1956) *''School Life'' (1957) *''The Mystery of the Cartoons'' (1958) *''Glory'' (1959) 1960s *''Mermaid Island'' (1960) *''Midnight of Terror'' (1961) *''Zero Cool'' (1962) *''Kids Don't Learn a Thing'' (1963) *''TBD'' (1964) *''TBD'' (1965) *''TBD'' (1966) *''TBD'' (1967) *''TBD'' (1968) *''TBD'' (1969) 1970s *''American Passion'' (1970) *''Teller of Drinking Water'' (1971) *''Zero Degree'' (1972) *''Waiting for the Train'' (1973) *''Gold and Bronze Queen'' (1974) *''Dear, Tara'' (1975) *''Works: Invention of the Technology'' (1976) *''Lost in the Forest'' (1977) *''Endless Vacaton'' (1978) *''EPS: Energy, Power and Sweat'' (1979) 1980s *''Spy with a Purse'' (1980) *''Beachers'' (1981) *''Pirate Trap'' (1982) *''Back at 14 Years'' (1983) *''Underground'' (1984) *''Fourth Love Ever!'' (1985) *''Beyond the America'' (1986) *''The Mark Brothers'' (1987) *''Cookin''' (1988) *''Grand Hotel'' (1989) 1990s *''The Soccer Players'' (1990) *''Luxery Jewel Café'' (1991) *''Hollywood Cruise Ship'' (1992) *''Path of Dangers'' (1993) *''S.W.A.T: Armored Unity'' (1993) *''The Prince of Thieves'' (1994) *''Tornadohunters'' (1994) *''Mountain Climber'' (1995) *''Matthew McCool: Street Action Hero'' (1995) *''Earthquake'' (1996) *''Dawn of the Condor'' (1997) *''Deadly Bay'' (1998) *''The Galactic Skies'' (1999) 2000s *''Life on Mars'' (2000) *''The Boy and the Android'' (2001) *''Parasitoids'' (2001) *''World on the TV'' (2002) *''New York 2508'' (2003) *''Why There's No Blue Sun?'' (2004) *''Midnight at the Electric Circus'' (2005) *''Vortex: Stars and Darkness'' (2006) *''Paradise Planet'' (2006) *''The Coal Mines'' (2006) *''23rd Century Birds'' (2007) *''Earthlings vs. the Aliens'' (2007) *''Fire and Ice'' (2007) *''Night of the Magical Portal'' (2008) *''Quest for the Golden Dragon'' (2009) 2010s *''Enchanted Bookstore'' (2010) *''Roots'' (2010) *''The War of the Trolls'' (2010) *''Dark Ages: The Barbarian Years'' (2010) *''Tsunami'' (2011) *''Beyond the Kingdom'' (2011) *''Night of the Living Dead'' (2011) *''Matryoshkas'' (2011) *''A Monster Around the House'' (2012) *''The Killer Umbrella'' (2012) *''High Torture'' (2012) *''The Lady with the Bite Helmet'' (2012) *''Forgotulness Valley'' (2012) *''The Zombie Massacre'' (2013) *''Baba Yaga'' (2013) *''Museum of the Killer Fossils'' (2013) *''The Crazy Millionaire'' (2013) *''Steamroller'' (2013) *''What Happened to the Junk Food?'' (2014) *''Love Beach'' (2014) *''Dinner'' (2014) *''38 Petals'' (2014) *''Poem of True Love'' (2014) *''Mystic Messange'' (2015) *''If the Rainbow Would Stay'' (2015) *''Day of the Duchess'' (2015) *''Arabian Dance'' (2015) *''Box of Chocolates'' (2015) *''The Lady and the Gold'' (2016) *''Feelings at Heaven'' (2016) *''Walking-Off Coastside'' (2016) *''Tango'' (2016) *''The Laws of Rap'' (2017) *''For Sale: Gramphones'' (2017) *''Scream of Nightmare'' (2017) *''Closed Doors'' (2018) *''Night of the White Ghost Lady'' (2018) *''Two-Dimensional Invasion'' (2018) Animated 1940s *''The Golden Touch'' (1947) *''A Boy and his Balloon'' (1948) *''Sidney the Little Car'' (1949) 1950s *''Musical Paradise'' (1950) *''A Fish's Story'' (1951) *''An Alley Cat in the Family'' (1952) *''Iggy's Big Adventure'' (1956) *''Egyptian Journey'' (1957) *''The Adventurer Parrot'' (1958) *''Little Red Riding Hood'' (1959) 1960s *''The Gingerbread Man'' (1961) *''African Defenders'' (1962) *''Family of the Future'' (1963) *''Crazy Old Zebra'' (1965) *''May and Louise'' (1966) *''A Pig in the Space'' (1967) *''Sahara Racers'' (1968) *''My Father's Dragon'' (1969) 1970s *''Sealed'' (1970) *''Dreamland'' (1971) *''The Princess and the Pea'' (1973) *''A Fox in the Gang'' (1974) *''Pacific Pirates: Treasure of the Seven Seas'' (1976) *''The Spy Hound'' (1977) *''The Judge and the Lady'' (1978) *''Little Match Girl'' (1979) 1980s *''The Magical Plant'' (1980) *''Own in My Heart'' (1981) *''Dreamland: Behind the Glass Wall'' (1982) *''The Jungle Boy'' (1984) *''Letters: Romance in a Text'' (1985) *''Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves'' (1986) *''Plush Animals'' (1989) 1990s *''The Wolf and the Little Pig'' (1990) *''Music and Magic'' (1991) *''Dreamland: Revenge of the Evil Queen'' (1992) *''A Hound in Italy'' (1993) *''Adventureous Muskrats'' (1994) *''The Cat Family'' (1995) *''The Jungle Book'' (1996) *''The Children of California'' *''The Wondertoons Movie'' (1997) *''Sherlock Hound'' (1997) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1998) *''Kitty the Witch'' (1999) 2000s *''The Boy and the Talking Train'' (2000) *''Battle of the Fairy Birds'' (2001) *''The Pilot Mouse'' (2002) *''Dinosaur Journey'' (2003) *''King of the Wolves'' (2004) *''The Wolf and the Little Pig: Journey to the Old West'' (2005) *''The Brave Husky'' (2006) *''The Life of the Electronics'' (2007) *''Astro Baseball: A Wondertoons Movie'' (2008) *''Cheetahs Can Dance'' (2008) *''Mice vs. Rats'' (2009) *''Legend for Mexico'' (2009) 2010s *''The Great Farm Escapade'' (2010) *''The Parrot King'' (2010) *''Future Legend'' (2011) *''Lily the Genius Girl'' (2011) *''Housecat and Alley Cat'' (2011) *''The Lonesome Wolf'' (2012) *''Spy Dachshund'' (2012) *''The Hound and the Big Mouse'' (2012) *''The Halloween Christmas'' (2013) *''The Stuffed Cat'' (2013) *''Three Funny Muskrats'' (2013) *''Brave Pigeon and the Aliens'' (2013) *''African Adventure'' (2013) *''Fairy Tale City'' (2014) *''The Elf and the Little Girl'' (2014) *''An Alien in the Family'' (2014) *''Red the Brave Stallion'' (2014) *''Wondertoons: Adventure with Spies'' (2015) *''The Extraordinary Hounds'' (2015) *''The Fox and the Muskrats'' (2016) *''Zoo Journey'' (2016) *''Henry Husky'' (2016) *''A Speedboat in the Harbor'' (2017) *''African Adventure: The Water Quest'' (2017) *''Swordsman Mouse'' (2018) *''The Karate Alley Cat'' (2018) *''It's Raining Food!'' (2018) *''The Giraffe and the Haunted House'' (2018) *''Sandra and Jack'' (2018) See Also